Always and Forever
by xheart to thee
Summary: [Oneshot Piper & Leo] Piper's thoughts and feelings at the end of Valhalla Of The Dolls.


Ok this is just a wee short fic on my thoughts of how Piper felt when Leo left and how Leo felt. Its set just after she comes back from saying good bye to him.

Two figures orbed into the Manor. Phoebe and Paige looked up and saw their sisters face forming and a strangers. They looked at their sisters who's eyes were rimmed red and blood shot. She was looking to the floor, helpless and heartbroken. Phoebe stood up and looked at the other person.

'Who are you?' She asked.

'I'm just another Elder. I came here to leave your sister back. Goodbye.' And with that the Elder left leaving the two sisters to watch as their sister walked upstairs. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other.

Piper walked into her room. The room she once shared with her husband. She sat down on the bed and looked at the empty space beside her. She was never going to lie beside him or wake up to him smiling at her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she put her hands up to her eyes. She let out a cry and lay back on the bed and onto her side. She cried onto her pillow her tears forming shapes in her pillow...

_In the morning,  
When I wake dear,  
Your memory comforts me.  
In the darkness,  
When I'm frightened,  
I can see you in my dreams.  
Though I'm far dear, Though we're parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel afraid,  
And if your hope is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promise you...  
_

_I will move heaven.  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven.  
And it may take one life,  
And it may take forever,  
But I promise you._

Leo watched as his wife and an Elder orbed out. He had just said his final good bye to his wife, the love of his life, his soul mate. He wiped his eyes to get rid of the few tears that were threatening to fall. He turned round and the rest of the Elders were looking at him.

'What?' He said anger controlling his voice.

The Elders looked at him. One was standing beside a pillar. Her name was Sara. She had her hood over her hair covering her face. She lifted her hand and wiped away a tear that had escaped during the images that were in front of her. She had watched Leo say good bye to his wife, she could see his heart was breaking and his wife wasn't any better. She couldn't believe what she and her fellow Elders had just put two people through. During the voting to make Leo an Elder she had voted yes as had many others but now she regretted her choice of vote. She looked at Leo who was just standing, staring at the space were his wife had just stood a few moments ago.

Leo breathed and stared at the other Elders. He noticed Sara looking at him. He looked at her and saw she was crying. He didn't understand why. She hadn't just lost their soul mate. He shook his head in anger and took one last glance at her and went to the room were he stayed in.

(**_AN:_** Ok I have no idea where Leo stays so I just said that he has a room!)

He entered the white, dull room. He saw the vacant single bed. He walked deeper into the room and sat down on the white duvet cover. He kept visualizing Piper's face when they were saying good bye. He closed his eyes and tried to visualize her smiling and her laugh. It wasn't hard as she was always smiling. If he thought hard enough he could hear her laugh. He smiled but then as he thought and heard her laugh the laugh turned to a cry. His face fell and he realized that he was feeling Piper. He opened his eyes and in front of him were images of Piper lying in bed, crying. His eyes filled with tears which threatened to fall. He sniffed and blinked his eyes and the images disappeared. He sighed and looked down at his finger, the white gold ring shining in the light. He pulled it off slowly and looked at the inscription 'Always and Forever'

_As I sail through,  
Stormy seas, dear,  
You come to still my heart.  
As I walk through,  
The path of danger,  
You lead me through the dark.  
Though Im far dear,  
And though were parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you fell alone,  
And if your faith is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promised you...  
  
I will move heaven.  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven.  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven.  
And it may take this life,  
It may take forever,  
But I promise you.......  
I promise you._

Piper wiped her eyes with her last tissue. She had decided that she wasn't going to cry anymore. She wiped her eyes and set the tissue down on her bed when a bright glare shone in her eyes. She shifted her eyes to were it was and she saw it was her wedding rings. She put her fingers on them and rubbed them. She gently slipped them off one at a time. She looked closely at the inscription 'Always and Forever'

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.._

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.._

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.._

_The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you._

_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna live like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_oh yeah... oh yeah_

Ok that was just a wee short song fic type thing. Please review it anyways! Love Molly


End file.
